Shh
by kurtsontop
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are snuggling on the couch when an enthusiastic Finn bursts in to play Skyrim. Kurt, however, has plans that include a game that isn't Finn's.


**A/N: I'm always going to write Finn into everything I ever do. Anyways, this idea happened today while my brother was playing Skyrim and I was watching. Porn happened. I haven't written smut in a really long time holy frickity frack. This is already posted on Tumblr but idk man, I think I'm starting to like the FF group of humanity as well. **

It had all started out completely innocent. Kurt and Blaine were lying on the couch, the taller boy half on top of his fiancé, hand resting against Blaine's stomach as he pulled the blanket covering them down a little snugger. Finn had barged into the room soon after, arms flailing and a grin plastered on his face as he seated himself on the floor in front of the XBOX and started rambling on about Skyrim.

Kurt tucked his face against Blaine's neck, fingertips stroking gently at the skin under the hem of his partner's polo and pressing a kiss to his throat, smiling when Blaine let out a little appreciative hum.

"Oh shit! Stormcloaks! Dude, did you see that!?" Finn turned around to stare at them, mouth agape and certainly appalled by whatever madness he was participating in. Blaine rolled his head against the armrest, cocking an eyebrow at the other boy.

"If you don't pay attention, you're going to die." He grinned when Finn's head snapped back to the television and a plethora of expletives poured from his mouth. Kurt let out a breath against his neck, curling a leg around one of Blaine's and snuggling closer with a content sigh.

And then Kurt's fingers began to creep higher, nudging Blaine's t-shirt up inch by inch as his fingertips roamed over the younger man's abdomen. Blaine lifted his shoulder slightly, nudging Kurt's head up to look down at him, eyes narrowing slightly in that 'you wouldn't dare' kind of way. Unfortunately, Kurt's eyes were dancing with a mischievous twist, lower lip pinched between his teeth in an 'oh but I would'. His palm slid further north, fingernails raking through the short smattering of hair across Blaine's chest and biting back a grin as his fiancé's eyes rolled back the slightest.

"_Are you kidding me?!_ That was not fucking fair." And Finn was looking back at them again, bottom lip pushed into a pout. "Dragon Priest."

"Just play your game," Kurt hissed, thumbing over one of Blaine's nipples and revelling in the barely contained whimper that threatened to toss itself from Blaine's mouth. Finn mumbled something about trying to be inclusive as he turned back to the game almost reluctantly.

Blaine was glaring at him now, head shaking almost imperceptibly as his toes curled against Kurt's calf. The taller boy gave a minute wiggle of his shoulders, rolling the peak between his fingertips with an innocent little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Blaine tipped his head down so his lips were to Kurt's ear. "Are you seriously doing this _right now_?" he growled out between clenched teeth, fisting his hand in the back of Kurt's shirt where his palm was resting on his shoulder blade.

"I couldn't think of a better time." Kurt's voice held a playful lilt, eyes wide in mock-virtuosity.

"Kurt, you can't do this. He'll hear us." Blaine's eyebrows pinched together pleadingly.

"So be quiet," Kurt whispered, positively beaming as he ducked his face under the corner of the blanket to press his lips to Blaine's chest softly.

"Fucking spiders!" Blaine tensed on the couch, waiting for Finn to turn back again and nearly crying with relief when he stayed focused on the television. Kurt pressed the flat of his tongue against Blaine's nipple, sucking the pebbled skin into his mouth and twisting the tip around it as his fingers toyed with the other. Kurt smiled against Blaine's chest as he felt the other boy convulse uncontrollably, back arching in the slightest as he pressed his body into Kurt's mouth. This was going to be _fun_.

His hand drifted from Blaine's sternum, blunt nails dragging down over the shorter boy's abdominals and stroking through the treasure trail that stretched over his navel and dipped below the waistband of his jeans; the front of which were already straining slightly. Kurt's fingers pressed lightly against Blaine's zipper and he prided himself in the choked off half-wheeze that grated out of his fiancé's throat.

"I can't," Blaine whimpered, free hand scrabbling for purchase on the edge of the couch cushion.

Kurt pushed his head out from under the blanket, smirking at the expression that crossed over Blaine's face as the cool air hit his wet skin. "Be a good boy." Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's erection through his jeans, squeezing lightly as the younger man's mouth opened the slightest bit in a noiseless moan. He stroked at him over the denim, rubbing the heel of his hand against the side of Blaine's hard-on and watching his face contently, propping his head up on his palm.

"Falmers! Why me!?"

Kurt paused and popped the button on Blaine's jeans, dragging the zipper down slowly. Blaine shivered as the metal teeth ground together, eyes pinching shut as his head tipped back on the arm rest. Fingertips ran over the elastic of his briefs before dipping in ever so slowly; Kurt's fingers wrapped around his partner's cock, thumbing gently at the head to get his attention. Blaine lifted his head, one eye cracking open to look up at the taller man with an expression that bordered delirium. Kurt had pressed the index finger of his free hand to his lips, smiling around the digit as he gave a barely-there stroke. He watched as Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head, jaw clenching as his hips twitched up ever-so-slightly.

"Draugrs!? What the _fuck_!"

Blaine let out a gasp as Kurt's hand swiped up over his cock, squeezing in all the right places and giving that little twist right below the head that Kurt knew he liked. He wasn't going to last.

"You're such a fucking exhibitionist, aren't you?" Kurt's voice was harsh in his ear, the words grating over his vocal chords in that unbelievably sexy way they did after he came. "You're totally getting off on this. Him being right there. He could turn around at any second and catch us. Catch you whining and all but begging for it." His tongue swiped the shell of Blaine's ear, causing a shudder to wrack through the shorter man's frame.

"Please don't torment me. You know I can't be quiet when you tease." The words came out on an exhale, breath shivering out between grinding teeth. Kurt's hand squeezed around the base of Blaine's dick, one finger idly stroking over the prominent underside vein as the others tightened almost rhythmically.

"You better try."

Blaine let out a keen as he was granted another stroke, thankfully masked by Finn's obnoxious shout of '_fuck'_ as he died yet again. Kurt didn't stop; hand stroking over his fiancé's erection in such a perfect way that it had to have been practised. Which it was. His mouth dropped back to Blaine's chest, tongue laving over peaked and neglected nipples as Blaine's hands came up to grasp fistfuls of Kurt's hair.

"Kiss me." Blaine gave a little tug, chest heaving as the telltale coiling heat spread through his balls. Kurt appeased, pressing their lips together in what should have been a completely sloppy way. Their mouths fit together, Kurt sucking on Blaine's lower lip slightly before sliding their tongues together. It should have been completely disgusting given the amount of spit involved, but somehow it wasn't. Blaine's hips snapped up once more, groaning weakly into Kurt's mouth as he came over long and nimble fingers. He stroked him through it, only pulling away when Blaine broke the kiss and shifted slightly with a whimper of discomfort. Kurt tucked him back into his pants, leaving Blaine to do up his own fly as he reached for the Kleenex on the coffee table.

"Why are there so many fucking skeletons? What the hell!" Kurt wiped his hand clean, rolling off Blaine and the couch and heading to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Blaine's voice was scratchy, catching and cracking. Finn turned around, pulling a confused face at the both of them that was just so _Finn_.

"We do have an essay to plan, you know. We were supposed to work on it earlier." And with that he ascended the stairs, leaving Blaine to all but throw himself off the couch and trip up the steps and Finn still sitting on the floor with his game.


End file.
